To Every Action
by GEM8
Summary: To every action there must be a greater or equal Reaction. AR Post Ressurection Ship.


Title: To Every Action…

Author: GEM

Date written: 1/24/06

Rated: T

Word count: 700

Story Timeline: Post Resurrection Ship Part 2

Category: Drama

Warnings: Tissues may be needed

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: To every action there is a greater or equal reaction.

Spoiler: season 2 Episode 212

Laura knew she was getting weaker. She didn't have much time left. Billy helped her to the bed after her meeting with now Admiral Adama. She laid back on the pillows and waited while Billy searched for an extra blanket. She wanted to do so much more with her life. She just didn't have enough time in which to do it. She smiled to herself as Billy helped cover her. He then turned to leave.

"Billy."

"Yes, Madame President?"

"Could you…" She stopped mid sentence. Was this the right thing to do? Had he kissed her or had she dreamed it. No, he had kissed her. Could she do what she wanted to do or would people talk. "Never mind Billy."

Billy smiled and looked her in the eye. "It was very sweet of him Ma'am."

'What was it with this boy he had an innate way of reading her mind.' She smiled, though it was weak because of her condition. "Yes, it was." She somehow found the courage to finish her earlier request; perhaps it was Billy who gave her that strength. "Bill, could you see if he's still…"

"Yes, ma'am." Billy shot her a smile of, was that approval? Laura wondered then turned and went in search of Admiral Adama.

---

Bill walked the length of Colonial One doing his best to hold in his emotions. If only he had more time. If only she had more time. He walked onto the hanger bay still thinking about the way she looked at him. She was so weak but beautiful. He needed her to know… he needed her to know… What exactly? His thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Admiral… Admiral."

"Billy is the President Alright?"

"Yes. She's asked to see you again if you have a moment Sir."

Adama motioned for the young man to lead the way. On the way back up to her living space Adama did all her could to prepare himself for what was to come. He didn't want Laura to see him in his current frame of mind.

---

Laura waited for what seemed like hours. It was in reality minutes but in her condition … minutes were hours. Then he walked through the curtain. He was there in front of her.

"Bill." Laura called over to him. He came over and knelt down next to her.

"Laura, you should rest."

She took his hand in hers. It was warm and inviting. "Would you allow a dying woman a little self indulgence?"

Bill looked perplexed.

Laura smiled. "Bill that kiss…"

"Madame President I never meant for…"

Laura put up her free hand and he stopped talking. "I don't want an apology Admiral. I want…come here please.

Bill had an idea where this was going but didn't say anything. He just did what he was told. He wasn't sure what he started.

She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. He was caught off guard for a moment but soon kissed her back with equal passion. It was then he realized that he needed this as much as she did. He was afraid to do it earlier because he never wanted to seem to be taking advantage of this incredible woman. When they finally broke apart. They were both smiling.

"Laura."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for what you did before."

Adama smiled holding on to her hand "You didn't have too. You need to rest."

"Bill I'm not dead yet. I wish I weren't a dying woman." She finished softly so she hoped he wouldn't hear, but he heard her.

He looked at her with that seriously military look that she loved so much. "You're not dying today."

She gave a weak smile and continued, "Bill, if I had more time."

"Sssh." Bill cut her off.

"No don't. I want to say this. If I had more time things would be different. You saved me Bill. I thank you for that and if you don't mind I have one more request."

"Name it." He said in his husky voice clearly full of emotion.

"Stay."

"Of course." Bill smiled and cuddled closer laying his head next to hers.


End file.
